Imperfect
by MohaveAmazing
Summary: The Story of how Jade and Beck met, and the secrets they found out about each other. Bade, with Jat friendship. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey Guys, I Just LOVE Jade and Beck, so anyway, here is a story about them for you guys. More to come soon.

Summary: The Story of how Jade and Beck met, and the secrets they found out about each other. Bade, with Jat friendship.

Beck's POV

When I first saw Jade West, she was a mess. It was my first year at Hollywood Arts, and I was in a class with Cat. We had to rehearse a scene together for a project. So I walked over to her house, and knocked on the door.

Cat opened the door, and smiled, "Hi, Beck, come on in!" She said, smiling big.

I walked into the living room, and there was barely any light. Just enough to see. And what I saw changed my life.

A girl was laying on the couch, sleeping. And let me tell you, she was a mess. She had dark brown hair with different colored streaks. The lipstick on her lips was smeared, and she had a bit of mascara under her eyes. She was wearing a long sleeve blue v-neck, and black sweats. She also had a nose stud, and eyebrow ring.

She was…interesting.

"Who is that?" I asked Cat, and cat looked up from her script.

"Oh, that's my friend Jade. She goes to school with us. She got in a fight with her dad last night, so I let her crash here," Cat said.

"Hm," I said, and at that Jade stirred. She moaned and then opened her eyes, and yawned. I noticed her eyes were the color of the Sea.

"Good Morning, Jade!" Cat said.

"Ugh," Was all she said. She then sat up, and Cat sat down in a chair. The only other place to sit was next to Jade. So I did. "Who are you?"

That's weird she didn't know who I was, most of the girls at HA did. Not to be conceited or anything, "I'm Beck, Hi," I said.

"Well, this is boring, I'm going home," She said, and with that she got up, and left.

I didn't see her again until Monday. She was digging around in a locker with scissors all over it.

I walked up to her, and said, "Hi, Jade."

She looked up, "Oh, hi, Beck right?" She said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I met you at Cat's house," I said.

"Yes, you're the one who woke me up," She said, a bit rudely.

"Sorry about that," I said, "I was just wondering if you wanted-"

"Beck!" I looked behind me and saw the Cheer Captain, Cynthia.

When I looked back at Jade she was closing her locker and walking away. I ignored Cynthia, and followed Jade, "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out, sometime?"

"I don't know," Jade said.

"One time," I said, "and if you don't enjoy that time, then I'll never ask again."

"I don't enjoy anything," she said, taking a sip of a coffee in her hand.

"It's a date, then, meet me here after school, tomorrow," I said, then walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Hope you are liking it so far, Review!

Jade's POV

I sat across from Beck at some fancy restaurant. I had only been to a fancy restaurant once, when my dad took me in order to show that he was "a good parent" to some of his potential clients.

He's not a good parent. The only thing he's ever gave me were bruises. And "issues".

Speaking of the "issues" I made sure that my sleeves were pulled down so Beck couldn't see the cuts. Cat told me Beck was actually pretty popular at school, and he seemed nice. I didn't want him to think I was a total freak.

"So are you enjoying your Lemon Chicken?" He asked, but I knew he meant "Are you enjoying your date?" Is this a date? Yeah I think so.

"Like I said, I don't enjoy anything," I said.

"You didn't answer," He said. I was taken aback; He was the first one to ever call me out on avoiding questions. Most people were too scared to.

"I guess," Was all I said, I didn't want him to think he was winning.

"So what do you like to do?" He asked, taking the last bite of his chicken alfredo.

"Not A Lot," I said, which was true.

"Well I have just the perfect place," He said.

"The Perfect Place" ended up being a deserted park. I headed immediately for the swings, and plopped down on one. Beck plopped down beside me, and slightly rocked back and forth.

Beck smiled, "You're not like people say you are, I can tell."

"How do people say I am," I asked.

"Rude, Mean, Hateful, But I see right through that wall you've built," He said, and with that, I knew I really liked this guy. The wall came crashing down as I leaned towards him, and kissed him for the first time.

And when I kissed him I felt crazy sparks. I wondered if he felt them too.

When the kiss broke, I smiled, and he gave me a mock look of shock, "Oh my gosh, It IS possible for Jade West to smile!"


	3. Chapter 3

Beck's POV

I really liked Jade, she was different. After the kiss I didn't see her for two more days. She didn't show up at school. Then on Friday, she was at her locker, wearing black jeans and a black tank top, and combat boots.

I went up to her and she turned around. She had a black eye. She had foundation over it, but it was so black I could see it.

"What happened?" I said, touching the side of her face. She winced, so I quickly pulled away.

"Got in a fight," was all she said, and then she turned back around, and she grabbed a book out of her locker. "I have to go to class."

And with that, she walked away.

I found Cat on the stairs.

"Cat, hey, just wondering have you seen Jade's face?" I said.

"Oh, yeah, she said she ran into a door! Can you believe that? I mean, there you are walking, and then WHACK!" Cat said, and she went on and on.

Jade told Cat that she ran into a door, and she told me she got in a fight. What was the truth? Were either of them true?

Jade's POV

My dad did it this time. Hitting me in the eye was careless and stupid. Everyone was noticing, and I was lying.

I went through that Friday in a daze. At the end of the day, I went to my locker, and Beck was standing there. He was so cute, but I turned around, and tried to walk in the other direction, but there was no one else in the hallway, and he had already seen me.

"Jade," He said, and grabbed my elbow.

I forced a smile, "Hey," I said, and turned to look at him.

"Hey, you wanna hang out?" He asked.

I considered this, and I didn't really want to go home yet. "Yeah, sure, that sounds great," I said.

"Awesome, I got some frozen pizza, and a zombie movie, I think you'll like," He said, and he was so cute about it. God I was insane. I am Jade! I don't think thoughts like that Jesus.

I rode to his house with him, and he lived in a RV parked in his parents driveway, which was pretty cool.

He popped a frozen pizza in a toaster oven, and a movie in the DVD player, and we both sat down next to each other.

Two-and-a-half pieces of pizza later, and halfway through the third zombie movie I was getting sleepy. The clock said, twelve, and I knew I wasn't going home. I leaned my head on Beck's shoulder, and he put his arm around me. He started stroking my hair, it was a cute gesture.

And I fell asleep like that.

Beck's POV

Jade fell asleep in my arms, and so I got up, and turned the tv and lights off, then I sat in the bed next to her and fell asleep to.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry it's been forever and a day, been having a lot of changes over here, but I'm back at it! I might be doing another FanFic soon, too. But anywhooo, here is some more story for ya, and I won't leave you hanging again! I promisssse!

Jade's POV

I woke up in Beck's RV, and panicked. Then I quickly grabbed my phone, and my bag, and was almost out the door when I heard his voice.

"Jade?" Beck said softly. I slowly turned around. He was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't want to wake you, but I have to get home, or my dad will kill me," I said. He didn't know I meant literally.

"Okay, I can give you a ride, if you want," He said, already getting up, and putting a white t-shirt on. He grabbed his keys, and walked out the door of the RV, and so I followed him to his Red Truck. I got in the passenger side, as he started it.

"Where do you live?" He asked.

"Harrington Hills," I said. Beck looked a little surprised, but didn't say anything. Soon, we were in Harrington Hills.

"Turn here," I said, pointing to the little side road that led up to a huge gate. On the driver side, there was a key pad. "Type in 8642."

He did what I said, and the gates began to open automatically. He followed the little road, and then finally we were in front of my house.

"Thanks for the ride, See you Monday," I said, and then jumped out of the truck before he could say or do anything else. He watched me as I climbed the stairs to the huge brick house, as soon as I walked in the door, I heard him leave.

I began to go up the stairs, when I heard footsteps.

"Jadelyn," My dad said in his cold, disapproving voice. "Come here."

I paused for a second, and then dropped my bag on the stairs, and walked down, and stood in front of him, boldly meeting his eyes. We stood like that for a few minutes, both challenging each other.

"Do I really have to ask where you were?" He said, finally.

"I fell asleep at Cat's, on accident," I said, simply.

He raised an eyebrow, "And?"

I sighed, "I'm Sorry," I said. He knew I hated to feel weaker, to have to apologize. That's why he made to it every chance he got.

He started to turn, and I thought he was going to let it go, for once, but then he stopped, and turned back around.

He stepped forward, and grabbed both my arms, tight as possible, I could already feel the bruises. "You need to tell me where you are from now on, you understand me?" I was in pain, I didn't cry, I didn't show any emotion, I never did. I just nodded.

Then he slapped me hard enough to send me to the ground.

"You are nothing to me, you never have been," He said, and then walked away. I sat there for a minute, then I looked up, and on the banister there stood my ten-year old little brother, James. He just stared at me a minute, before turning around, and going into his room.

Beck's POV

I thought it was weird that Jade had left so quickly on Saturday, but I decided to ignore it. On Monday, I got up, and got ready to go to school, excited for a chance to see her again.

I got to school, and saw Cat at her locker, "Hey Cat," I said.

"Hi Beck, did you have a good weekend? I did, my brother and I went skating! It was fun until my brother started a small fire, and now we are banned for, like, life!" She said, all in one breath.

I gave her a confused look, and finally I decided to just change the subject, "Have you seen Jade this morning?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was here earlier, I think she went into the Janitors closet, she looked…," She thought for a minute, "Weird, so I just let her have some quality Jade time!" She said.

I told her I would see her later, and went down the hall to the first floor Janitors Closet. I opened the door, and gave a big smile, as I turned the light switch on.

Jade was sitting on the floor, beautiful as usual. Her hair was down, and she gave me a disoriented look, those blue eyes questioning me.

She was wearing skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black tank top, with a red plaid shirt over it. She tugged at the sleeve of it, when I turned the light on. Something was up.

"Hey," I said, closing the door behind me, and sitting next to her. She looked emotionless. She didn't say a word. She looked away from me. I saw a pair of scissors sitting next to her on the floor. They had red stains on the blades, and on the floor.

Surely, That wasn't…blood?

"Jade is everything okay?" I asked. Jade put her hands on both sides of her head, and squeezed her eyes shut. Her sleeves slid down, and I could see her wrist, with many small red…cuts, covering her arm.

I was shocked. I grabbed her arm that was closest to me. I felt a something, and let go, and looked at me hand. It was her blood on my hand. Jade lifted her head, and stared at me. There were no emotions on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's POV

I stared as Beck registered that my blood was on his hands, and then he wiped it off on his jeans. I could see the hurt on his face. It seemed like every scar was his wound. As if he was the one experiencing the pain.

Then he stood up, and frantically searched the shelves, until he found a first aid kit. Neither of us said anything as he patched up my arm. He covered it in a band aid, and then stood back up, and put the kit back.

Then I think he broke down. He put his arm on the wall, and put his face against it. Then he used his other hand to punch the brick wall. You know that had to hurt. He stayed like that for a while. I didn't do anything. I didn't know what else to do. I just stared ahead, into the distance.

Beck's POV

I finally sunk back down next to Jade. "You did all of that to yourself?" I don't know why I asked it. I just needed her to say something. I needed to hear her voice. The silence was killing me.

After a minute it broke as she said, "Some of it," Her voice was gravelly, as if she hadn't talked in a while, but it was so good to hear her. Wait, what did she say?

"Some of it?" I asked, now turning to look at her. She stared straight ahead. The silence again. I turned toward her, and began to unbutton her plaid shirt. This would not be okay in any other situation, and she did not protest. I pulled it off of her, and all up and down both arms were bruises, and cuts.

"Jade," I whispered.

I know I hadn't known Jade long, and that high school relationships apparently never last, but this hurt me worse than any pain I have ever felt. I think I might…Love Jade.

Oh God. Is this for real? I am only sixteen. I've never felt like this before, but I could tell it was Love. I Loved her, and I felt like I needed to protect her, to help her.

"Jade, I don't care who else did this to you…,"I stopped, "Well, I do, but, you don't have to tell me, and if you do tell me, I won't do anything that you don't want me to do, but I'm going to be here, I am going to help you. Jade, I'm going to help you," I repeated the last sentence, mainly to myself.

Jade finally turned toward me, still no emotions on her face, "I don't need your help," She said harshly. Anybody else would have been offended. Anybody else would have walked away.

Not me, I saw right through Jade. She felt like she needed to push me away, she felt scared, and didn't want anyone to know. I saw right through it all.

Instead of walking away, I put my arm around her, and said, "I'm not leaving," while looking her right in the eyes.

She let her guard down then, and she just let everything be, and she let a tear fall.

A single tear.

Then she said, "It was my Father, but I can't leave, and you can't say a word about this, do you understand?"

"I understand," I said at once, then "Jade, you can leave, you can come stay with me."

"I won't."

Jade's POV

"You'd rather stay there, and get abused?"

_Abused_. I flinched at the word. Hearing it out loud, felt so real, so concrete. I don't believe my Father even knows that is a word.

"Beck, you just don't understand," I said, sighing.

"Because you're not telling me," He said, simply.

He was right, "If I leave, he will get angry at my brother, and hurt him. I am not going to let that happen. I am staying until it's safe for him."

"Okay, I get that, I am still going to be here for you, forever," he said. I resisted rolling my eyes.

"Beck, that's a big commitment, I hardly even know you," I said, but I knew that was a lie. I knew a lot. I knew he like Zombie movies, and I knew he liked to work on cars, and he takes his acting extremely seriously, and that his eyes were easy to lose yourself in, and that all the girls wanted to be with him, and that he wanted to be with me.

I knew he wanted to help me.

"Jade, how about we just take it slow, does that sound good?" He said, and I nodded.

"Beck, I like you a lot, but slow sounds good, for now," I said, and he reached over, and kissed my forehead, and I felt a spark that was noticeably there.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Hope you are liking! :P R&R Peoples!

*SIX MONTHS LATER*

Beck's POV

I finally got Jade to stop cutting, for the most part. Every once and while I see a small scar, but nothing severe as it was. We weren't really in an official relationship yet, but everyone in school had their suspicions that there was something going on with us.

We would hang out every weekend, and watch a movie, or go to a party, or just hang out with her brother, when her dad was away on trips. Lucky for her, her dad had gotten a promotion, and was travelling a lot more, so there were a lot less bruises.

One morning after we dropped James off at his school, she scooted next to me in the truck, and rested her head on my shoulder. She had a coffee cup in her hands, or I would have held them. So instead, I just rested my free hand on her leg, and used the other to drive with.

She balanced her coffee in one hand, and then grabbed my hand. Every time she touched me, I felt electricity, and I loved it.

"So Beck," She said, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, Babe?" I said.

"Today, we are going to become public, okay?"

I tried to hide a smile, "Kay," Was all I could say.

"Kay?" She said questioningly, "Your cheating on me, aren't you?"

I sighed, "No, Babe."

"Is that what you call her? 'Babe'?" She said.

"No," I said, simply.

"Hah, so you admit, there is another girl?" She said, pulling her hand away.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hey guys, so I just realized that I uploaded the last chapter without even being done with it (BLONDE MOMENT). Guess that's what I get for going on a mass uploading spree (: Anywho, thanks for the reviews, here is the rest of the chapter, and I'll be more Brunette next time, haha Love you guys.

"Jade, come on, you know there is no other girl, I am so excited to go public today, now will you chill?" I asked. She glared at me, and I smiled, parking in my usual spot. I turned the car off, and turned to her, "Come on Jade, take a drink of the happy juice," I said, gesturing at her coffee.

She sighed, and listened, and then she looked content. I leaned closer to her. Her smell had become natural to me, Vanilla and Coffee, "Permission to kiss you?" I whispered, and she turned her face to me.

"Permission Granted," She said, leaning towards me, and crushing her lips to mine. I loved kissing her, it felt great, she was perfect in my eyes. After a make-out session, we grabbed our bags, and made our way up the steps to Hollywood Arts. We paused at the door, and I held out my hand, and she grabbed it, and nodded at me, and we walked in the doors. Nobody noticed we were holding hands, until about halfway down the hall, when people started nodding towards us, whispering, giggling.

We finally ended up at Jade's locker, and I let go of her hand, and leaned against the locker next to hers, while sipping on my coffee, while she went through her locker.

I spotted Andre and Cat down the hallway, with some girl telling them something, and pointing at Jade and I. Cat and Andre glanced over, and then talked to her for another second, before beginning to walk toward us. "Incoming," I whispered, and Jade looked in the mirror on her locker, and sighed. She grabbed a book, and then slammed the door shut.

"Hey guys," Andre said, as he reached us.

"What?" Jade asked a bit harshly.

Cat just stood the quietly, playing with her hair, "We just heard the craziest th-" Andre continued, but was interrupted.

"Are you guys dating!" Cat asked loudly, bouncing a little. Jade and I exchanged a look.

"What's it to you?" Jade said, at the same time I said, "Well, ya."

"OMG!" Cat said, bouncing up and down, and hugging me and Jade, while we kind of awkwardly stood there.

Andre said, "That's cool, I'm happy for you guys," while smiling. I was glad our friends approved, but then I noticed a lot of the popular girls I had turned down glaring at us. Well. Can't please everyone.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey Guys, here's the next chapter… I would love it if you would review, and tell me what you want to happen next… It might just happen! LOL, thanks for the previous reviews, too. Love you guys!

Jade's POV

The freaking preppy girls have been glaring at me all day. It was pissing me off. It's not that I'm concerned that they are going to destroy me socially, or anything. That's impossible.

If there were a popularity ladder, I would be higher than them on it, let's just say that.

The reason it was pissing me off (well, reasons) was that, first of all, I hate staring. I hate the word 'staring', and I hate when people stare, it annoys me. The second reason is that their staring was causing Beck to stare back, which could lead to some pretty serious things. Things, such as him noticing how they are hotter than me (which they aren't, but still) and breaking up with me for them.

So at lunch I sent Beck to buy me an enchilada, and as soon as he was out of sight, I stood up, and walked to their table.

I didn't know any of their names, but they were all wearing pink and looked the exact same, with blonde hair, tan skin, and perfect features. It disgusted me. They all watched as I walked up to their table, and I slammed my fist down on it (an element of surprise). It made a loud noise causing them all to flinch, and others to take notice.

"Look here," I started, "I don't know what your problems are, but if I catch you even glance in my direction, again, you will all end up just like Mary Wilson."

"Who is Mary Wilson?" One of the braver ones asked, in a high, squeaky voice. I smirked at the.

"Exactly my point. So, you better get over whatever problem you have with me and Beck dating, because it is not any of your damn business anyway."

I got back to the table before Beck did, and when he came back , he handed me my enchilada, just like I had asked. I watched the preppy girls intently as I ate it. Not one of them dared to look over at us again.

Beck's POV

I noticed that those annoying preppy girls weren't glaring at Jade and I anymore after lunch which I thought was strange, but I didn't pay it any mind.

Then in Script Writing class, when we were having free time, Andre turned to me, and said, "Kudos to Jade for putting the preppies in their place, today."

I gave him a confused look, and asked, "What?"

"Seriously, dude, you didn't hear Jade screaming at those chicks? She was brutal," Andre said, and then told me all about it.

Right before last hour, I saw Jade at her locker, and slowly walked up to her, "Jaaaade," I said, cautiously. She was angrily shoving books in her locker. I was going to confront her about what Andre had told me.

She kept faced forward as she said, "Beck, I don't know if this is working," She said, not once looking at me.

"What do you mean? It's only been a day," I said, a little hurt. I can't let Jade get away. She slammed the locker, and then turned her back toward me.

"I'm going home," She said, and began to walk away.

"Jade," I said, grabbing her wrist and turning her toward me. That's when I saw that the entire front of her was covered in paint of all different colors. From her head to her toes.

"What in the world happened?" I asked, shocked. She looked pissed.

"Those idiot girls dumped paint all over me in 3D Art, and then I ran out, and found this on my back," She pulled a piece of paper out of her bag and handed it to me, "And it's all because I am dating you."

With that she walked out, and I looked down at the paper. The paper was filled with rude words, all in different colors. Some that stuck out were SLUT, SKANK, WHORE, LOSER, DUMBASS, and BITCH.

I was gonna have to talk to these girls.


End file.
